Detective Bolton!
by Astella11
Summary: Gabriella is getting caught by Detective Troy Bolton while masturbating. What would be happen the next? Contained with adult contents. Do NOT read if you're not mature enough. Thanks. —AU


**Please take a notes:**** This fic is rated M for adult content; including the language, themes and suggestions. So please, ****DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE STILL UNDERAGE NOR IF YOU THINK YOU MAY BE OFFENDED.**** Do not send me a flame, please. I have warned you. Also, it contains OOC and AU. **

**Detective Bolton!**

_Gabriella is getting caught by Detective Troy Bolton while masturbating. What would be happen the next?_

* * *

There is no greater feeling than the start of summer vacation. Ten weeks without teachers, homework or responsibilities. Every summer, my parents and I spend two weeks at our beach house. I love our beach house! It is three stories with a patio deck overlooking the ocean, giving us beautiful sunrises and breathtaking sunsets. If I had my way, I'd live here all year long. One of my favorite things is to sunbathe topless on the patio deck. Luckily, mom and dad haven't caught me—yet.

I better make the most of this summer since I start college in the fall. My grandmother says, "The world is your oyster, you have unlimited opportunity." All I know is that I turn 18 in a few months and I have so much that I want to accomplish—including losing my virginity, but that's a whole other topic.

Anyway, back to the beach house. There's so much to do in our beach town. During the day, mom and I go shopping while dad and his friends go boating. It makes for good family bonding time –but I can only take that in small doses. Sometimes I just have a physical need to get away from my parents. Actually, I have a _lot _of physical needs if you know what I mean...

I have a lot of friends, but not a steady boyfriend. Many of my friends are already in serious relationships, but I can't find the right guy. Mom says I'm too picky and dad says I just don't know what I want. I say, I haven't found a guy that I truly love and want to be with. I've dated a lot of great guys, but not one of them has truly captivated me.

That was about to change.

One late afternoon, my parents and I returned to the house after a long day trip. We were startled to find the lock on our front door broken. The entire house had been ransacked. Dad wanted to go inside and catch the intruder(s) if they were still there, but mom quickly talked him out of it. Instead, she called the police on her cell phone and within minutes three police cars were parked at our front door. They spoke with mom and dad and told them not to go inside until they searched the house. I was fascinated with how they operated. They had their guns drawn as they entered the house. I wish I could have gone it with them, but I was told to stay outside with my parents.

The cops gave the 'all clear' and said it was safe to go back inside. They told us to make a list of all the items that were missing as well as provide serial numbers of the items if we had them. They told us that a detective would be in touch with us in a few days to take down a report.

Two days later, we were trying our best to regain our normal summer routines. Mom went out shopping while dad met with a business client. Mom begged me to go with her, but I wasn't going to make this break-in change my routine. I wanted to stay in and sunbathe. I wasn't going to live in fear. Mom reluctantly gave in, begging me to keep my cell phone close by 'just in case'.

As soon as my parents left, I changed into my bikini bottom and went to the third floor balcony for some topless sunbathing. Feeling more daring, I took off my bikini bottom, and sunbathed in the nude for the first time. It felt so liberating as my entire body was touched by the sun's warmth.

I slightly opened my legs, feeling the heat on my pussy. It felt so good! The warmth made my clit hard and it wouldn't be long until I would need to rub it.

Slowly, I slipped my finger inside my pussy, feeling the wetness. I circled my clit with my own juices and rubbed my tits with my other hand. I was turning myself on and needed to do something about it fast.

Needing some visual stimulation, I got up and went to my room and turned on my laptop where my favorite porno sites were bookmarked. As I watched a man and woman fuck on screen, I rubbed myself to the rhythm of the man's thrusts. I felt my legs tremble from the arousal, but I didn't want to cum just yet. I was having too much fun enjoying myself –literally.

I was lost in their world as their pleasure became mine. I was so engrossed in their sex show that I didn't see the man in the blue suit standing in my room. He faked a cough to announce his presence.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I grabbed a bed sheet to cover myself, nearly knocking my laptop to the floor.

"You left your door open," the man said. He did not look amused.

"Who are you?!" I asked fearfully, afraid that he would hurt me.

"My name is Detective Bolton. I'm here to speak with your parents, where are they?"

"Um, they're both out and they won't be back till much later," I replied feeling relieved that he was a cop.

"I see," he replied.

The sex video was still playing on my laptop.

"Fuck me, fuck me!"—the woman begged, her legs spread.

"You won't tell my parents what you saw me doing, will you?"

"No, I won't tell your parents that their daughter was masturbating to internet pornography. It'll be our secret," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied, relieved.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," he said, a slight innuendo to his voice.

I was so captivated by him, that I didn't remember his name. He was a young looking man, maybe in his early 20s with brown hair. He had almond shaped eyes and wasn't terribly tall. He was clean shaven. He wore a dark blue suit and brownish-grey tie. His badge fixed to his belt. He was so sexy that I was overtaken by his presence. I was nearly speechless.

"It's my favorite porn," I said as I blushed and pointed to my laptop.

He glanced at the video and smiled as we both watched the man eating the woman's pussy- a close up shot of his tongue licking her swollen clit.

"God that must feel so good," I said as I imagined her pleasure as mine.

"You never experienced that?" he asked.

I shook my head "No".

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17. How are old are you?"

"I'm 20," he mumbled.

"I've never done it yet," I confessed to him.

"Well, there's still a lot of time for you to 'do it'," he replied. His eyes were still fixated on the sex video.

"I just wish I knew what that felt like."

He nodded and swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to show you?" he asked.

"What?!" I replied out of pleasant surprise.

"Do you want me to lickyou _there_?" he replied as I noticed a growing bulge in his pants.

"...Yes, please," I said.

"Okay," he said nodding slowly, almost as if he were reconsidering.

"What time are your parents returning?"

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Good. Very good."

I put the laptop on the floor as he removed his jacket and tie and neatly placed them on my chair. He sat on my bed, gently removing the bed sheet from my chest. Tenderly, he fondled my breasts, circling my nipples with his fingers.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," he whispered.

He licked my nipples and I jolted from the sensation as he put his hand between my legs, slowly rubbing my clit.

"That feels so good," I whispered, moaning from the pleasure.

"It's going to feel a lot better very soon," he promised.

With those words, he kissed down my body down to my pussy.

"Spread your legs," he said tenderly as he put his hand between them.

I opened my legs, completely exposed to him. I felt a bit embarrassed, but that feeling disappeared as I felt his hot breath on my pussy lips. I quivered as he placed gentle kisses on my clit before he licked it.

"Oh God!" I yelled as my body froze from the pleasure.

"Please don't stop!" I squealed as I gripped my bed sheets.

"I won't," he smiled.

He put his head between my legs, my body now completely at his mercy. He licked and sucked my clit, skillfully pleasing me with his tongue. I kept my eyes closed as I remained physically absorbed in the sensation. He reached up and took my hand and I squeezed it as we bonded in intimacy.

He slid his tongue inside me as he rubbed my clit with his finger.

"Watch me please you," he asked.

I opened my eyes and watched his tongue work its magic on my throbbing clit. I wanted to scream his name, but foolishly I couldn't remember it.

My toes curled in pleasure as I raised my hips, pressing my pussy to his mouth. I felt my clit pounding hard and fast as my body trembled. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Oh my God, detective Bolton! I'm cumming!" I screamed, but didn't care who heard me.

With nearly a dozen of hard throbs, I released my orgasm. He never took his tongue off my clit as my pussy juice coated his chin.

"Thank you, thank you, detective Bolton," I said feeling a mixture of relief and sexual bliss.

"My name is Troy," he replied as he undid his pants and pulled them down.

I looked down to see his hard cock wanting attention. I attempted to put my hand on it, but I wasn't sure.

"It's okay," he said as he leaned back on his elbows. He gripped his cock, slowly stroking it. I put my hand on his and we stroked him together before I did it on my own.

Very carefully, I masturbated him as I watched his reaction. He made me feel so good; I wanted to please him in return.

"Suck it for me, please," he asked. With those words, I put my mouth on the tip of his cock and circled the head before putting his entire length in my mouth. I tried not to gag, but my inexperience didn't make that possible.

"Take your time," he coaxed me as I licked from tip to base. I cupped his balls as I sucked him, his sexual scent adding to my arousal. I gently licked the side of his cock with the tip of my tongue as I brushed him against my lips and cheek.

Troy smiled as he watched me tease and suck his cock. I was amazed at how hard it was and I loved the feel of his hardness in my mouth. I sucked him deeply, feeling him in the back of my throat and licking underneath the shaft. It was my first experience with a male and I was enjoying every second of it.

"Rub my cock between your tits," he said and I gladly did so. I pressed my tits together; his cock nestled between them as I rubbed my tits up and down the shaft.

"Oh yeah," he smiled as he rubbed his balls.

"Your cock feels so good," I said as I went back to sucking him again. This time, he was fucking my mouth with it, pounding the back of my throat.

He pulled it out and I masturbated him again, jerking him hard and fast. He moaned from the pleasure, but then shook his head "No".

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I need to fuck you," he said breathing heavily.

"Oh God, I'm not sure Troy," I said, not sure if I was ready.

"I'll be very gentle, I promise, but I need to fuck you," he said again.

My physical needs outweighed my reason. I wanted him inside me.

"Yes, do it to me, please," I replied and went to lie on the bed.

He knelt between my legs, my pussy still wet from the oral sex he gave me. He held my legs open as I felt the tip of his cock as it slowly pressed inside me. He slid it inside me. The deeper he went, the greater my discomfort.

"Just relax, let me in," he said. I relaxed as best I could as he slowly pumped his cock inside me.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"A little," I replied.

"Just relax," he said as he rubbed my clit.

"You're so tight," he moaned as he thrusted a bit faster. I tried not to focus on the discomfort, instead focusing on his pleasure. I rubbed my tits as the room was filled with our moans and the sound of the creaking bed.

"Oh yes, Troy, that's it," I whispered as I watched him fuck me. Apparently my words gave him more encouragement and he pumped me harder.

"Take my cock!" he said breathlessly.

"Fuck me, Troy, fuck me!" I screamed—now feeling confident in my new found sexuality. He pounded his hips into me with quick, hard thrusts, my breasts bouncing to the rhythm. If this wasn't Heaven, then it was close enough.

Troy threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly. He pulled his cock out after giving me one hard thrust. He shot his cum on my stomach, rubbing it on my skin and breasts. It felt so warm, so good.

He jerked it a few more times, drops of cum descending from his cock. I put my tongue on it, tasting his orgasm.

He lay down on top of me and we kissed. I barely knew him, but I felt complete.

A few minutes later, mom called my cell phone wanting to know if the detective came.

"He sure did," I replied, not hiding the smile in my voice.

"Did you give him what he needed?" mom asked again.

"Yes, I did, but he may have to come again," I replied fully aware that we were talking about two different things.

She told me that she would be home in a few hours which gave Troy and me enough time to shower together and get to know each other.

Now, I have the perfect boyfriend in my entire freshman class...

Detective Troy Bolton!

What a perfect summer it was!

* * *

Review and constructive criticism are very much welcomed!


End file.
